Un héritage peu enviable
by supernono
Summary: Claire, fille de sang purs qu'on pourrait dire de différente. Pourtant tout le monde sait que la différence est un mal...
1. Prologue

**Bonjour, alors il s'agit là de ma première fanfiction. A vrai dire elle est là car je m'emmerde profondément dans la vie. Ne vous attendez à rien de foufou à part à une gamine de 16 piges qui balance son imagination sur papier pour s'occuper. Je ne pense pas que ce sera de grande qualité.**

 **Petites précisions : - les pensées sont en italiques.**

 **\- L'univers et a plupart des personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Bref hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. J'espère que cela va vous plaire. ^^**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Au repas, les enfants n'ont pas le droit de parler. Tel est la règle. Ils écoutent et apprennent des parents.

"-Le ministre a proposé un projet de loi afin de faciliter l'introduction et l'intégration des nés-moldus dans le monde magique.

-Quelle honte, commente mère, Ils devraient revoir leur sens des priorités et se rappeler qui sont les vrais sorciers."

 _Mais si les sangs de bourbes ont des pouvoirs, qu'est ce qui les différencient de nous ?_ se demande Claire, 7 ans. D'innombrables questions en suspens comme celle là tourbillonnent dans la tête de l'enfant. Mais les questions sont interdites. A la place elle regarde sa soupe en y réfléchissant. _S'ils sont comme nous cela voudrait dire que père et mère mentent, or cela est impossible. Dans ce cas qu'est ce qui fait que nous sommes différents ..._

"- Claire tiens toi droite ! Une sang pure n'a pas les cheveux dans sa soupe, ni même devant ses yeux, la réprimande mère."

Claire se redresse et dégage ses cheveux noirs de son visage tout en gardant un masque d'impassivité. Ses réflexions se poursuivant. Elle se dit qu'un livre de la bibliothèque répondrait probablement à sa question. Toute les réponses se trouvaient dans les livres. Ses parents continuèrent à parler des sangs de bourbes comme des moins que rien qu'ils étaient tandis que les idées fusèrent dans la tête de Claire. Claire crut entendre parler du "Maître". Elle ne savait pas qui c'était mais ce qui est sur c'est qu'il revient souvent à table à propos d'un retour. Selon ses parents il remettrait le monde des sorciers sur le bon chemin. Cela voudrait-il dire que le monde des sorciers ne va pas bien ? Si père et mère le disent c'est que oui.

* * *

Le temps passa et le premier jour de la rentrée à Poudlard arriva. Claire avait déjà emmagasiné plus d'informations que tout les autres élèves de première année. Elle ne reçut qu'un au revoir très officiel de ses parents. Avec le temps elle s'était rendu compte que leurs paroles n'étaient pas la vérité pure, incarnée. Sans aller à être dans le total désaccord, elle n'approuvait pas tout. Elle était pressée de faire ses preuves à Poudlard. Mais une certaine peur s'immisçait en elle. Si elle n'allait pas à Serpentard ?

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est vraiment très court j'avoue avoir honte. Mais je voulais juste un peu poser les bases du personnages de Claire. Voilà, si vous avez des critiques elles sont les bienvenues ( même les "C'est de la merde", car vous auriez pas totalement tort...)**


	2. 1-L'arrivée à Poudlard

**Re ! Eh oui c'est assez rapide. J'avoue que le premier chapitre m'est venu assez rapidement. Je remercie beaucoup Pyllida Crane, pour sa review ( ma première !) et du coup voilà. En espérant que ça vous plaise ! Je rappelle :**

 **-L'univers et la majorité des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

 **-Les pensées sont en italiques**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Claire avait réussi à dénicher un compartiment libre, elle s'assit près de la fenêtre et sorti un livre. Elle cornait chaque page contenant un mot qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle espérait beaucoup de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Certes elle la savait moins grande que celle du manoir.

"Bonjour cousine"

Elle releva la tête surprise et tomba sur deux yeux d'un bleu glacial.

"Bonjour Draco."

Il était entouré de ses deux amis : Crabe et Goyle. Ces trois-là avaient passé leurs enfances à se moquer de Claire : son amour des livres, sa petite taille... tout y passait. Son regard, par habitude, échoua sur le sol, face à ce geste des ricanements se firent entendre. Par expérience, Claire savait que moins on répondait, plus ils partiraient vit. Ce fu dans ce but qu'elle se remit à lire. L'absence de réaction provoqua un froncement de sourcil de la part de Draco.

"Quelle manière de montrer son amour pour la famille, enfin heureusement cela ne me touche aucunement, après tout pas du vilain petit botruc de la famille. Crabe! Goyle!"

Le groupe partit, Draco en tête, laissant enfin Claire seule.

Seulement dix minutes plus tard, arriva une fille de 1ère année aussi. Ses cheveux touffus cachaient un visage qui semblait mignon à première vue, si on mettait à part les dents de lapin. Elle dit d'un air sûr, comme pour se donner une contenance qu'elle n'avait pas :

"Aurais-tu vu un crapaud ? Un garçon appelé Neville a perdu le sien.

-Car bien sûr les crapauds savent ouvrir les portes" dit Claire en désignant celle du compartiment.

Sa remarque fit perdre le peu d'assurance à la fille qui s'exclama aussitôt pour masquer cette légère perte de confiance :

"- Oh tu lis quoi ?

- _Caractéristiques et faiblesses des vampires_

L'inconnue sembla surprise, se mordit la lèvre puis dis :

\- Ça a l'air d'être d'un niveau supérieur d'un élève de première année.

-Normal, ça l'est.

-J'ai lu tout les manuels et même essayé de lancer quelques sorts. Oh bien sur les plus simples mais à chaque fois ce fus une réussite."

Elle pris un air fier et supérieur et aussitôt reprit en tendant sa main :

"Je suis Hermione Granger, et toi ?"

Claire ne put s'empêcher de se crisper, Granger était un nom de né-moldu. Bien qu'en théorie elle n'ai rien contre les né-moldu, dans la pratique son éducation re faisait surface. Cependant elle ne laissa rien paraître et serra la main.

"Claire Black. Elle retira dès que possible sa main, Claire étant très loin d'être tactile.

-Bon ben... Je retourne à la recherche du crapaud"

Hermione alla sans attendre au compartiment d'en face.

Le reste du voyage se déroula sans autre interruptions. Si on exceptait l'agitation dû à la présence du célèbre Harry Potter dans le train. Étrangement cette nouvelle ne provoquait rien de particulier chez Claire, après tout il s'agit juste d'un garçon de 11 ans, rien de fou. Quand à le dire exceptionnel, rien de ce qu'il a accompli n'était volontaire, ni même conscient. Il était sur qu'il avait oublié le moment de son exploit. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas une telle excitation, qui de plus troublait sa lecture.

Claire devait se l'avouer : elle était impressionnée. Non pas par la tentative de son stupide cousin à faire ami avec le survivant qui de toute évidence préférait la compagnie de Weasley. Mais pas la grande salle. Elle pouvait être qualifiée de magnifique. Elle était immense, sur la droite se tenait une cheminée qui en hiver devait donnait une atmosphère plus qu'agréable. Il y avait quatre longues tables, une par maison, devant lesquels se tenait la table des professeurs surplombant la salle. La salle était éclairé par des bougies qui flottaient ( _simple sort de lévitation pour impressionner les 1ère_ _années_ ) . Mais assurément la beauté de la sale émanait surtout du plafond magique, il conférait à la salle un certain sentiment de liberté qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Claire. Granger expliquait l'évidence : que le plafond n'était pas un vrai ciel et qu'il était magique, selon une information d'un livre que tous avait lu. Cet air de mademoiselle Je-sais-tout énervait au plus haut point Claire.

Face à la table des professeurs se tenait, sur un tabouret, un vieux chapeau rapiécé, le choixpeau. Claire avait réussi à mettre la répartition au fin fond de son esprit lors de son voyage, mais maintenant qu'elle y était, elle pouvait sincérement dire qu'elle avait peur. Elle n'avait pas spécialement d'ambitions si ce n'était apprendre. D'un coté elle n'était pas sur d'être capable de subir sept années auprès des autres enfants de sangs purs. De l'autre elle ne savait pas non plus si elle pourrait supporter la déception de ses parents. Ils se sentiraient humiliés, honteux si leur fille unique n'était pas à Serpentards, à la manière d'Orion et Walburga avec Sirius. Le choixpeau fit son habituel chant puis McGonagall commença l'appel. Très vite son nom fut appelé. Ce fut sans une once d'hésitation que le choixpeau annonça :

"-SERDAIGLE"

Cela provoqua une vague de murmures de la part des serpentards mais aussi des Weasleys. Ils la regardèrent avec incompréhension tandis qu'elle rejoignait la table des Serdaigles.

Dumbledore regardait la petite Black avec attention, les caractéristiques de la famille était là : les traits fins, les cheveux noirs et les yeux gris ternes. Sans être belle, elle dégageait le charisme des Blacks. Cependant le directeur fut très surpris de sa répartition chez les corbeaux. Il chercha une réponse en lançant un regard vers son espion, Severus Rogue. L'absence de surprise de celui-ci lui en apprit beaucoup.

 **Alors voilà mon premier chapitre ( il semblait plus long sur feuille). Enfin bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. J'accepte les critiques avec plaisir, c'est des critiques qu'on apprend! Du coup voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et à la prochaine !^^**


	3. 2- Vie à Poudlard

**Salut tout le monde ! Enfin un nouveau chapitre ( ouais j'avoue c'était long). Je remercie mes potes qui ont sut me rassurer, bon du coup voilà. Ainsi que , merci beaucoup !**

 **Petite précisions: - La majorité des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **-Les pensées sont en italiques.**

 **Bref je vous laisse avec le chapitre 2, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les élèves de Serdaigle étaient sincèrement étonné par la présence d'une Black à leur table. Ça ne s'était jamais produit avant. Quoique cela restait moins choquant que la présence d'un Black chez les griffons des années plus tôt. Ce fut au tour de Harry Potter d'être réparti. Face aux réactions exagérées des élèves, Claire ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Elle constata avec joie qu'à sa table il n'y avait quelque regard , lancé par curiosité ( rien de plus naturel pour un Serdaigle ), ou quelques murmures. Elle appréciait déjà la discrétion des siens. La répartition pris fin avec Blaise Zabini qui alla sans surprise à Serpentards. La fille du train, Hermione, avait été réparti à Gryffondors, soulageant Claire qui avait crains devoir supporter son horripilante voix durant les sept années qui suivait.

Dumbledore se leva et Claire décela en lui une forte autorité et puissance, pas étonnant qu'il soit reconnu comme l'un des plus grand sorcier de tout les temps. Il indiqua que le troisième étage était interdit sous peine de mourir das d'atroces souffrances. Sans surprise, cette déclaration amena en Claire plusieurs questions. Qu'est ce qui au troisième étage pouvait être aussi dangereux ? Elle éclipsa plus ou moins l'idée d'une créature magique. Il ne fallait pas mettre les élèves en dangers, après tout Poudlard est le lieu le plus sûr du Royaume-Uni. La présence d'une créature était néanmoins possible si celle-ci était domestiquée. Cependant les créatures pouvant être domestiquées étaient rares. Elle se promit d'aller à la bibliothèque afin d'en apprendre plus. Une chose était sûre : ce qu'il y avait au troisième étage était un minimum sous contrôle.

Le directeur invita les élèves à manger. Ne serait-ce qu'une seconde après avoir dit ça, un brouhaha se propagea dans la salle. On y voyait les plus vieux qui se retrouvaient et les premières années qui tentaient timidement d'engager une discussion. Se faire des relations n'était pas le fort de Claire, depuis toujours elle préférait la compagnie des livres plutôt que des jeunes de son age. Cependant ce n'était pas l'avis de la plus vieille assise en face d'elle. Il s'agissait d'une jolie asiatique, nul doute qu'après sa puberté elle allait attirer des gens, si ce n'est avant. Elle avait remarqué que Claire discutait peu...voir pas du tout.

"-Tu as peur des autres ? dit-elle d'un ton assez doux et encourageant. Elle avait sur le visage un sourire compatissant.

-Non, je n'en vois juste pas l'utilité.

-C'est rare une Black à Serdaigle.

-C'est inédit surtout. Claire eu un sourire en coin bien que un peu gênée que sa répartition attire autant l'attention sur elle.

Cette remarque fit sortit un petite rire de la jeune fille :

-Je m'appelle Cho Chang, si tu as besoin d'aide pour te retrouver à Poudlard n'hésite pas. Le château est un véritable labyrinthe le premier mois.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire mais merci."

Ce fut ainsi que Claire clôtura la conversation.

* * *

Le lendemain une charmante lettre lui parvint :

 _Claire,_

 _Sache que nous sommes déçus de ta répartition. Bien que nous n'ayons rien contre ta soif de connaissance, au contraire, on aurait aimé un peu plus d'ambitions de ta part. Notre seule consolation est que Serdaigle reste une maison plus ou moins respectable. On compte sur toi pour te rattraper grâce à tes résultats. Sache qu'on en reparler à ton retour pour les vacances de Noël._

 _Bon début des cours, Archus et Sansa Black"_

Claire se demanda par quel moyen ces parents avaient été mis au courant de avant qu'elle ne se rappelle l'existence d'un charmant blond. Un regard vers Malfoy, qui la regardait avec un grand sourire collé à son stupide visage, confirma ses soupçons. Elle remarqua par la même occasion, que Cho la regardait avec l'idée de lui parler. Claire ne lui en laissa pas le temps, elle lança un incendio sur la lettre, sous les yeux ébahi de L'asiatique, puis se leva, pris un emploi du temps des mains de la préfète et alla chercher son sac au dortoir. La lettre ne l'avait pas touché tant que ça, du moins pas autant qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Certes elle savait qu'inconsciemment elle serait prête à travailler d'arrache-pieds pour tirer ne serait-ce qu'un millimètre cube de fierté de ses parents. Cependant elle n'était pas effondrée de ce rejet, si ce n'est qu'un léger pincement au cœur. Elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement proche de ses parents, mais ce n'était pas anormal chez les sangs-purs. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en plaindre.

Une fois son sac récupéré, elle put aller à son cours non sans une certaine excitation.

* * *

La vie à Poudlard était douce, ses journées se partagaient entre les cours, les devoirs et la bibliothèque. La jeune Black était ravie, elle connaissait déjà beaucoup de chose avant de les avoir connu en cours, mais pour une fois elle devait utiliser ses connaissance pour aboutir à un travail. C'était surtout cela qui la stimulait. Mais Claire voulait tout faire pour défier la routine qui menaçait à chaque instant de s'installer. Elle ne voulait pas que les jours se ressemblent et s'assemblent comme au manoir. Elle décida donc de découvrir les multiples secrets de Poudlard, sans aller contre le règlement, cela allait de soi. Pour commencer ce projet, elle parla aux tableaux, après tout personne ne peut se targuer d'être dans Poudlard depuis le temps des fondateurs à part eux. Ils étaient agréablement surpris de voir une élève leur adresser la parole, cassant quelque peu leur rythme de vie pour leur plus grand plaisir.

Les jours passaient vite, elle avait déjà découvert de nombreux passages secret lui permettant de se mouvoir dans le château en toute discrétion. En Octobre tout les clans s'étaient formé, et tous avaient pris un rythle de vie. Claire avait effectué ses recherches sur les créatures domesticables. Elle s'était retrouvé avec, à sa plus grande surprise, avec une liste importante, bien que par rapport aux nombres de créatures existante, cette minorité était dérisoire. Certes ces recherches n'avaient pas répondu à ses interrogations mais elles avaient beaucoup appris, ce qui ne faisait pas de ces heures une perte de temps

Elle marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs lorsque deux roux viennent à elle :

"- Hey !

-On a remarqué que ...

-tu traînais beaucoup...

-dans les passages secrets ...

-on s'est donc dit...

-que tu serais intéressée par un trésor."

Claire haussa un sourcil face à l'apparition des deux Weasleys. Elle prit la parole :

"- Et ? Ne me faites pas croire que je suis la seule à les utiliser.

-Certes mais...

-en avoir découvert autant...

-en aussi peu de temps...

-est impressionnant ! finirent-il en cœur.

-Est qu'est ce "ce trésor" ?" Demanda Claire d'une voix moqueuse .

Fred ou George sorti un vieux parchemin de sa poche et dit : " Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaise". Une carte apparut, il la tendit à la jeune fille qui le regardait suspicieusement. Elle l'analysa d'un bref regard.

"-Ainsi c'est comme ça que vous savez que j'emprunte régulièrement les passages secrets.

-Oui !

-Vous l'avez depuis quand ?

-Notre première année"

Claire reçut un violent coup en remarquant quelque chose d'anormal.

-Et elle est fiable ? C'est une blague ? Dans le cas contraire êtes vous aveugles ?

-Heum ... Oui, non et ...

-Quel est le problème ?"

Claire les regarda en les traitant de tout les noms pouvant désigner des idiots. Cela confirmait les dires de son père à propos des Weasleys.

"- Oh trois fois rien ! Selon votre carte, Voldemort et Quirrell actuellement discutent tranquillement dans une salle de classe."

* * *

 **Du coup voili voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, hésitez pas à laisser une review, même les critiques, c'est comme cela que l'on progresse ! bref à la prochaine fois !**


	4. 3- Bande d'idiots

**Salut ! Veuillez m'excuser du retard, beaucoup de boulot puis une semaine de voyage. Bon bref me re voilà avec un chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira. Sur ceux, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Fred et Georges pâlirent d'un coup, l'un d'eux lui arracha la parchemin des mains. Il le balaya du regard et balbutia :

"-C'est ... C'est pas possible !La carte ne se trompe jamais!

Claire posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début.

-Où l'avez vous eu ?

-Chez Rusard lors de notre première année...

-A l'occasion d'une retenue...

-La salle est à coté, allons voir."

Les trois jeunes alla devant la porte en bois de la classe, les mains moites d'excitation et de peur. Ils entendirent une voix qu'ils ne reconnaissaient pas:

"-La pierre... Il me faut la pierre...

-Oui Maître ! couina Quirell."

Il sortit précipitamment, Claire et les jumeaux se ruèrent un mètre plus loin et firent comme s'ils étaient en pleine discussion. Ce fut avec une chance inouïe que le professeur ne remarqua rien. Il continua son chemin. Ils se regardèrent et l'un des roux commença :

"-Que fait-on ?

-Faut le dire à Dumbledore! lui répondit son jumeau.

Ce à quoi Claire répondit:

-Très marrant. Avec quelles preuves ?

Puis elle se mit à réfléchir tout haut.

-Ils parlaient d'une pierre, elle doit probablement être à Poudlard. Quelle pierre ?Où ?

Elle conclut à l'adresse des jumeaux :

-On ne devrait pas s'en mêler.

-Tu es folle ?! Il faut faire quelque chose!

-Faites en bon Gryffondors si vous le voulez, mais moi je ne ferais rien. Il me reste encore un instinct de survie."

Sur ces mots elle partit voir discrètement à l'intérieur e la salle de classe. Elle fut étonnée de n'y voir personne. Elle se tourna vers les jumeaux.

"Donnez moi la carte."

Ils lui tendirent. Elle regarda, Voldemort suivait Quirell. Elle était persuadée que Quirell était sorti seul. Le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps ça se remarque. Elle rendit la carte ) ses propriétaires puis les laissa muets. Elle se posait tellement de questions. Ses parents avaient rapidement évoqué le retour du lord, cependant elle ne s'y attendait pas aussi tôt. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas l'empêcher pour plein de raisons évidentes. le mieux étant de laisser les choses se faire. Elle craignait un peu que les deux gryffondors ne s'y mêlent, mais au fond ce n'était pas ses amis. Elle n'en avait rien à faire qu'ils finissent blessés. Ils ne devaient pas être stupides au point de vouloir se battre contre Voldemort. Mais même si elle ne comptait pas intervenir, elle restait curieuse de savoir comment le seigneur des ténèbres comptait revenir. Ils avaient parlés d'une pierre, elle devait aller à la bibliothèque. elle se rappelait du conte des trois frères. Il y était question de la pierre de résurrection. Il serait logique que ce soit celle-là, néanmoins à en juger par la carte il n'était pas si mort que ça. et pourquoi la chercher à Poudlard ? Quoiqu'elle était certaine que Dumbledore cachait des choses à Poudlard.

Elle avait l'étrange impression que dès sa naissance elle avait signé un contrat la liant avec les forces du mal. AU fond cela n'était pas faux, plus tard elle devra porter la marque.

Il lui restait une heure avant le couvre-feu. Sans surprise elle alla faire ses recherches. Elle attrapa le livre de conte des frères Grimm et le lut. Rarement elle ne ressentait autant de chose à la lecture qu'avec ce livre. Des souvenirs refaisaient surface. Petite ce conte était celui que lui lisait sa mère chaque soir. Seul moment de complicité. Seul moment où sa mère pouvait tenir son rôle de mère et l'enfant celui d'enfant. Seul moment où les masques tombaient. Seul moment où un lient se créait entre la mère et la fille. En bref un moment qui était important pour l'enfant en Claire. Enfant qui à ce moment prenait le dessus. Elle le connaissait parfaitement. On peut se demander l'utilité de le relire dans ce cas. Même Claire ne savait pas trop, comme quoi la raison n'est pas toujours infaillible. Après ce court moment d'émotions, la jeune fille se reprit et prit un livre assez fin sur les différentes théories à propos des reliques de la mort. La plupart des personnes remettaient en cause leurs existences. Après tout un conte pour enfant n'est qu'un conte. Mais la serdaigle savait que derrière chaque légende se cache une part de vérité, ne serait-ce que dans la morale. Elle reflechissait, une enfant lui soufflait que cette pierre existait quelque part, une pré adolescente lui disait que ce n'était qu'une histoire. Étrange d'être partagée en deux entre l'enfance et l'adolescence.

Elle lisait avidement le livre quand les jumeaux apparurent, la regardant sérieusement. Cette vision fit rire Claire intérieurement. Les jumeaux sérieux ? Quand bien même ils n'avaient pas connu la guerre, la peur du seigneur des ténèbres était intériorisé. L'un deux d'eux pris la parole :

"-Je croyais que tu ne comptait rien faire.

-Il est vrai.

-Mais pourtant tu fais des recherches sur une pierre.

-Curiosité. Mais quand bien même je trouve les réponses, je ne ferais rien.

-Tu attends son retour en bonne Black ?

-Non. Mais ce que tu dis n'est pas totalement faux. Mon rang m'empêche de faire quoique ce soit si j'en avais l'intention.

-Tu es d'accord avec ces idées ?

-Je ressemble à Draco Malfoy ou aux autres Serpentards ?

-Euh... non. Dit l'un des deux décontenancé.

-Tu as ta réponse. Comme quoi savoir faire des liens logiques apportent main gain de temps.3

Ce fut avec joie qu'elle leur cloua le bec. Elle commençait à voir quelques différences entre les deux mais ils restaient impossible à différencier. Un roux prit la parole :

"-Des théories ?

-Cela te regarde-t-il ?

-C'est gràce à nous que tu as pu voir la carte.

-C'est pas grace à vous que j'ai remarqué que Voldemort se promenait tranquillement dans les couloirs. Maintenant je vous en ai assez parlé. Partez.

-Mais...

-Vus avez toutes les informations ne mains. Vous avez été aveugles. Soit. J'en attendais pas plus de vous. J'ai pas besoin de vous et inversement. Par conséquent aucune nécessité de s'adresser la parole."

Sur ces paroles elle partit avec le livre, et l'emprunta après de . Elle tremblait un peu. Elle n'était décidément pas douée avec les autres. Elle s'en voulait un peu d'avoir été aussi violente avec les deux. Les autres étaient une faiblesse. Le groupe de Malfoy lui avait prouvé tout le long de son enfance. Elle ravala ses larmes, une Black ne montre pas ses sentiments. Pourquoi cette discussion avec les jumeaux la troublait autant ? Elle en voulait aux mondes entier. Les jumeaux, ses camarades, la bande de Draco, ses parents, sa naissance, Voldemort. Tous qui lui enlevait sa liberté, enfermé dans une image. Dans une peur des autres. Dans une solitude. Solitude qui était bouclier comme cage.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. J'accepte avec joie les critiques, car les critiques sont synonymes de progrès. Bref à la prochaine !**


End file.
